Falyse Stokeworth
Falyse Stokeworth is the eldest daughter of House Stokeworth and heir to Castle Stokeworth. "Falyse" is pronounced "Fuh-lease". Biography Season 4 Falyse crops up in a conversation between Tyrion Lannister and Bronn, when the latter visits Tyrion in his cell while awaiting his trial. Bronn reveals that Cersei Lannister has arranged a marriage between him and Falyse's younger sister Lollys in a successful effort to sway the ambitious ex-sellsword from Tyrion's service. Tyrion points out that Falyse, not Lollys, is the heir to House Stokeworth and their castle. Bronn has apparently already considered this, and remarks that Falyse is barren and should she perish before her father, Lollys would become the heir."Mockingbird" Season 5 Lollys Stokeworth and her newly betrothed Ser Bronn of the Blackwater walk on the grounds outside the castle, as Lollys talks excitedly about plans for their upcoming wedding. Bronn muses that he never thought he'd end up settling down in a fine a place as this. Confused, Lollys corrects him that after her mother (Tanda Stokeworth) dies, the castle will pass to her sister, because she is older than Lollys. She also says that her sister hates her, calls her names, and even still she pulls Lollys's hair when she thinks their mother isn't looking. Bronn assures Lollys that her sister is mean, and mean people always end up getting what's coming to them - clearly still holding to his plan to surreptitiously kill off Falyse after he marries Lollys. They then see that Jaime Lannister has arrived at the castle. He privately informs Bronn that he needs him to accompany a secret mission he is taking to Dorne. To encourage Bronn to go, the Lannisters have now promised Lollys to Wyllis Bracken: Jaime vaguely promises that they will find Bronn a better bride with an even bigger castle, though Bronn is not amused."The House of Black and White" Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Falyse is known to have an acid tongue. She is described as looking like a fish and drinking like one too, being quite fond of hippocras. She has been married to Ser Balman Byrch for ten years, but they remain childless. It is rumored that he shuns her bed. There is no mention in the novels that Falyse hates Lollys and used to bully her. She attends the tournament on King Joffrey Baratheon's nameday with her mother Lady Tanda and her sister Lollys. She arrives in King's Landing with a small troop of soldiers the day before the Battle of the Blackwater. During the battle she stays with her sister and mother in Maegor's Holdfast. After marrying Falyse's sister Lollys, Bronn moves to Castle Stokeworth. Very soon, Falyse and her husband grow to loathe him; they consider him insolent, uncouth, foul-mouthed, and not a true knight (a very accurate description of Bronn). In the wake of Tywin's death and Tyrion's escape, Cersei, driven by paranoid delusions, believes that despite buying him off with the marriage to Lollys, Bronn remains loyal to Tyrion, and persuades Falyse and her husband to kill him. Cersei had hoped they would arrange a 'hunting accident' in the same way she arranged Robert's death, but instead Balman challenges Bronn to single combat, arrogantly (and foolishly) believing that as a knight, he can get the better of the former sellsword. Unfortunately, Balman and Falyse severely underestimate Bronn; with his usual pragmatism, Bronn kills Balman's horse in their duel, causing the dying animal to crush Balman's legs beneath it when it falls. Bronn then kills Balman, after torturing a confession out of him that Cersei was behind the attempt on his life. Bronn strikes Falyse, threatening to kill her as well after letting the castle garrison gang-rape her, if she is not gone from Castle Stokeworth by morning. When Falyse orders Bronn seized, the castle guards reveal they are loyal to Bronn, bluntly advising her to "do as Lord Stokeworth says". Falyse returns to King's Landing to beg Cersei for soldiers to retake her castle, but a furious Cersei refuses, berating Falyse and her husband for failing their task so spectacularly. Worried her position will be undermined if word of her involvement in the attempted assassination gets out, Cersei hands Falyse over to Qyburn, who uses her in his experiments. By the time Cersei contemplates sending Falyse back to Stokeworth to reclaim it from Bronn, it is too late: Qyburn informs her that Falyse is still alive, but barely; she cannot even feed herself, much less rule. In the appendix of the fifth novel, it is mentioned that Falyse died screaming in the black cells. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Falyse Schurwerth ru:Фалиса Стокворт fr:Falyse Castelfoyer Category:Nobility Category:Members of House Stokeworth Category:Crownlanders Category:Living individuals